The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing R-.alpha.-lipoic acid or S-.alpha.-lipoic acid as an active ingredient. The compositions are useful because they inhibit, for example, acute inflammation as well as inflammatory pain and they possess a specific cytoprotective activity.
.alpha.-lipoic acid is 1,2-dithiacyclopentane-3-valeric acid.
.alpha.-lipoic acid is widely distributed in plants and animals in the form of the R-enantiomer; it acts as coenzyme in many enzymatic reactions, constitutes a growth factor for a number of bacteria and protozoa and is used in death-head fungus poisoning. In addition, the .alpha.-lipoic acid racemate displays anti-inflammatory, antinociceptive (analgesic) and cytoprotective properties.